Noyel, Joyeux Noyel
by Warriormeuh
Summary: .Dites moi Potter? Avez vous été sage cette année? Une petite fiction pour Noyel, une gentille farce pour Artoung. HP surprise... Joyeux noyel! Ho ho hoo!


_Bonjour et Joyeuses fêtes, ou comme dirait un mec barbu bien connu " un bonbon au citron? "... heu nan pardon ... c'est pas le bon barbu :p  
Bref, comment allez vous?  
Ca fait déjà un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté, et j'avoue que revenir pour une telle fics me donne un peu des frissons...  
Tout a commencé avec une conversation avec **Artoung**. Elle m'avait exprimé ( Encore :p ) sa haine pour les Hp/Ss, et de fil en aiguille je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça... "Ca" étant un Snape de noyel avec sucre d'orge à grignoter en prime...  
Bref voilà le résultat! Ce n'est pas très long alors dites vous que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passer :p_

Je dédie donc cette fics à la gentille fée du sadisme : **Artoung. **Celle sans qui cette fics n'aurait jamais existé ( voui, en gros c'est sa faute :D ).  
Et j'embrasse tres fort ma **Maddy**-Beta qui n'a malheureusement pas tellement de travail a cause de moi ces derniers temps... en esperant que ca changera avec la nouvelle année :p

_Je vous retrouve pour le lynchage en fin de fics :)_

_**oOoOoOo**_

On était le soir du réveillon Noël et le survivant était seul. Le lycée était fini, la guerre gagnée et l'avenir plein d'espoir... et, il était seul.  
Oh, bien sûr, on l'avait invité à nombreuses réceptions, à de nombreuses fêtes et autres dîners pompeux. Mais rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il aurait voulu fêter Noël avec sa propre famille en fait. Mais de famille il n'en avait pas.  
Enfin, il y avait toujours Ron et Hermione, mais leur troisième enfant leur prenait tout leur temps libre et il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il avait prétexté une invitation d'un riche sorcier très en vue, et leur avait ainsi évité de supporter un survivant de fort peu agréable compagnie.

En effet c'était connu, depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry était morne, fermé et indiffèrent à toutes les choses qui l'entouraient, et Noël ne faisait que sublimer cet état pré-dépressionnaire.  
Alors il marchait dans Pré-au-Lard, regardant les devantures illuminées, les sorciers finissant leurs derniers achats de Noël, les enfants dévorant avec dévotion leurs barbe-à-merlin colorées. Il avait beau y faire, la magie de Noël ce n'était pas pour lui.

Quand les neuf heures sonnèrent et que la plupart des badauds avaient déjà fuit la neige et le froid pour rentrer se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée, Harry se décida à s'asseoir un moment. Ses pieds commençaient à le faire un peu souffrir et finalement on pouvait tout aussi bien s'ennuyer et broyer du noir assis que debout.

Il repéra un banc en face des_ "Bonbons baveux de Bavole Butule" _(selon lui une pâle imitation des bonbons surprises de Bertie Crochue, mais qui avait eut un succès fulgurant depuis que ces derniers pouvaient transformer le gourmand en légume ou en fruit pendant deux minutes) et s'y assit avec délectation.

Le froid il s'en fichait, d'avoir l'air d'un pauvre homme sans ami aussi.. Dans le fond c'est ce qu'il était n'est-ce pas? Non, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était détendre ses jambes avant de rentrer dans ce fastueux appartement bien trop grand pour lui seul.  
Soufflant dans ses mains, il lança un regard vague sur les magasins en face de lui, mais plus que les lumières ou les écriteaux animés, ce fut une petite ruelle sombre qui l'attira.  
Sombre, avec juste au bout de celle-ci : un petit, un tout petit panneau fléché tourné vers la gauche et recouvert de guirlandes et de loupiotes clignotantes. Pré-au-Lard regorgeait de ruelles mystérieuses aux boutiques les plus farfelues, mais bizarrement cette flèche l'interpella.  
Se levant sans écouter les plaintes de ses pauvres pieds, il se dirigea les mains dans les poches et le nez dans son écharpe vers l'endroit indiqué par la flèche.

Une dizaine de flèches dans le même style plus tard, il arriva enfin à ce que l'on pourrait appeler "_une bicoque délabrée sans grand intérêt"._  
Mais après tout il était venu jusque-là, ouvrir une porte ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup plus d'efforts.  
Prenant son courage à deux moufles molletonnées, il ouvrit la porte, entendant avec surprise le petit bruit caractéristique d'une clochette qu'on fait teinter.

"Bienvenue dans l'antre du Père Noël, monsieur, nous avons ici tout ce que vous désirez, et plus encore."

Un jeune homme, très mignon au demeurant, venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il portait un habit d'elfe nettement trop serré pour lui : Un pantalon vert sapin moulant, un pull rouge près du corps, sans parler d'un mignon petit bonnet à pompons...  
S'il n'avait pas été aussi aguichant Harry aurait pris le fou rire de l'année. Il mit donc dans un coin de sa tête de lui demander son adresse avant de sortir de ce magasin et se mit à regarder les rayonnages.

À première vue rien de très exceptionnel, des poupées, des jouets, des minis balais volants... Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait le tour du magasin, les cadeaux devenaient de plus en plus hétéroclites. Des animaux en tout genre, des lions des cerfs, des élans, des maisons aussi, sans parler des carrioles avec princesses ou princes intégrés. C'est quand il arriva au rayon île déserte qu'il comprit que ce magasin recelait des trésors sous estimés.  
En effet au milieu d'une mer azure, résidait une jolie petite île comme on voit dans les bd Moldues. Un plot de sable blanc avec en son centre un magnifique palmier et juste à côté un énorme coffre débordant de joailleries en tout genre.

L'image aurait pu être paradisiaque si sur ce sable brûlant n'était pas allongé... le Père Noël!

Enfin cela ressemblait énormément au Père Noël du moins. Costume vert sombre, fourrure en hermine sur le col et les manches ainsi qu'à ses bas de pantalon et bonnet à pompons... le seul truc qui clochait c'était les lunettes de soleil et les cheveux sombres qui s'échappaient de la coiffe.  
En fait finalement ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Père Noël, ça ressemblait plus à ...

"SNAPEEEEE!!!"

"On dit Père Snape jeune insolent, à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

Se relevant de son îlot baigné de soleil, le pseudo Père Noël enleva ses lunettes sombres pour toiser le nouveau client.  
Étrange comme l'on peut avoir l'air ridicule en habit de Papa Noyel quand en face de soit on a l'un de ses anciens élèves qui vous regarde l'air complètement ahuri.  
Snape épousseta donc le peu de sable qui restait sur son habit et rejoignit d'un pas un Harry Potter au bord de la crise cardiaque.

"Une sucrerie Potter? On a été sage cette année?"

C'est au mot sucrerie que quelque chose se débloqua chez Harry, et cette chose était son self contrôle.  
Prit d'un fou rire irrésistible, il se mit à se tenir les côtes pour ne pas tomber par terre...

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Monsieur Potter, et veuillez vous calmer, vous êtes ridicule!"

"Je... Je...ridicule?" Harry avait beau essayer de retrouver son zen légendaire, l'image de Snape faisant "Ho Ho Ho" dans un traîneau entouré de lutins avait tendance à le rendre... hilare. Ballot, comme diraient certains!

Faisant apparaître un superbe trône argenté derrière lui, Snape s'y assis, tranquillement, attendant juste que Potter daigne enfin redevenir normal... si tant est qu'il ne l'est jamais été.  
Un pain d'épice à la main, il commença à siffloter "Jingle Bells" faisant peu de cas de son élève maintenant à moitié à genoux sur le sol.

"Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez fini Potter, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tout de même..."

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne se remette parfaitement droit et que son rire se transforme en sourire moqueur.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Potter."

"Bonsoir Monsieur, joli... ensemble..." Se mordant le plus fort possible la joue Harry évita de justesse un nouveau fou rire.

"Votre sens de l'observation m'aura toujours époustouflé. Et bien oui, ceci est mon magasin et vous êtes en présence du Père Noël de Pré-au-Lard, du moins pour cette année... J'ai parait-il toutes les qualités nécessaires pour faire ce... travail..."

"Vous êtes sûr qu'ils se sont pas trompés avec le Père fouettard dans votre lettre d'embauche?"

"Très spirituel, monsieur Potter, mais voyez vous, jusque là personne ne s'est plaint et mon travail se finit ce soir, donc vos remarques ne me touchent que très moyennement."

"Et en quoi consiste ce job en fin de compte?"

"Recevoir les enfants, récupérer leurs souhaits de Noël, les transmettre à qui de droit, le train train habituel quoi. Ha j'ai aussi la possibilité d'exaucer quelques voeux, quand les enfants ont été très très sages... Avez-vous été sage Harry?"

"Vous savez que vous ressemblez à un grand pervers quand vous me demandez ça comme ça? "

"On ne m'en avait encore jamais fait la remarque."

"... Étonnant. Bon ben je vais vous laisser finir de travailler, vous devez être surbooké ce soir non?"

"Justement nous nous apprêtions à fermer, le patron a déjà reçu toutes ses commandes et la boutique n'a plus de raison d'être, et je m'en allais rendre mon superbe costume au Pim's à l'entrée."

"Pim's?"

"Oui, le lutin qui vous a accueilli, c'est un vrai lutin certifié conforme, il travaille à plein temps."

"J'ai failli draguer un lutin..." murmura Harry encore un peu sous le choc.

"On est tous passés par là Potter, les pantalons de lutin c'est un attentat à la pudeur si vous voulez mon avis. La mère Noël... que voulez-vous..."

Plus la conversation avançait plus Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder...

"Mais si vous avez une demande, je peux toujours l'envoyer, il n'est pas encore minuit vous savez..."

"Je ne... je ne sais pas..."

"Allez Potter, la boutique n'est visible qu'à ceux qui désirent vraiment quelque chose, dites moi votre voeu, et on verra ce qu'on peut faire..."

"Je vous ai connu plus acide professeur..."

"Je me suis connu aussi avec un meilleur goût vestimentaire, mais voilà jusqu'à ce soir minuit je suis une sorte de Père Noël intérimaire, cela doit influencer un peu mon caractère... je vous assure que cela ne m'enchante guère!"

Souriant à cette réflexion Harry commença à réfléchir à sa future demande. L'image d'un Pim's dénudé sur un lit en satin lui passa subrepticement à l'esprit mais il n'y donna pas cours... après tout on ne demande pas un homme nu au Père Noël, enfin du moins pas la première fois...

"Je voudrais..." commença t-il.

"Ha non Potter il y a des règles..." Et sur ce Snape commença à tapoter ses cuisses pour l'y inviter.

"Vous rigolez?"

"Est ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir rigoler?" Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, Snape avait l'air de tout sauf du gentil Papa Noyel... enfin il y avait quand même le bonnet à pompons...

"On ne peut pas faire sans?"

"Ça ne marchera pas sinon... je le sais j'ai essayé plusieurs fois au début. Allez on se dépêche Potter, sur mes genoux et que ça saute!"

"Vous faites, très très très peur, vous vous en rendez compte? "

"A vrai dire c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Potter?"

"Oui, oui, c'est bon j'arrive..."

Apres s'être raclé la gorge deux trois fois et s'être ébouriffé les cheveux de stresse, Harry se décida enfin à poser son fessier Gryffondoresque sur les cuisses définitivement Serpentardes de son professeur de potion, enfin son ex professeur...

"Alors on a été sage?"

"Vous comptez me la poser combien de fois cette question?"

"Jusqu'à ce que vous y répondiez..."

"Je pense oui..."

Faisant apparaître un sucre d'orge d'un fort bon gabarit entre ses doigts, Snape le fourra dans la bouche d'Harry sans plus de préambule.

"Mais cha va pas non?"

"Tradition Potter tradition, vous avez été sage vous avez droit à un bonbon!"

"En fait vous êtes un psychopathe, quel que soit le métier que vous exerciez..."

"Chassez le naturel..."

"Mouais... Donc pour ma demande."

"Je vous écoute mon enfant."

"Non, pitié, ne souriez pas, c'est pire si vous souriez..."

"Potter!"

"Hum pardon, alors pour ma demande... heu je rêve ou vous me faites sauter sur vos genoux là?"

"Réflexe... c'est mieux là?"

"Oui... ça vous embête si je vous dis que je commence à être mort de trouille?"

"Non ça ne m'embête pas tant que cela ne va pas éterniser votre présence ici... grouillez-vous POTTER!"

"Oui, pardon, alors ce que je voudrais pour Noël, c'est... une famille"

"..."

"Quoi?"

"Vous avez de la chance que mon job m'interdise de vomir devant des demandes aussi niaises Potter."

Faisant mine de se relever devant tant d'incompréhension, Harry se retrouva tiré un peu plus près dans les bras de Snape.

"On-ne-bouge-pas-Potter! On reste là et on m'écoute!"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterais un serpent sec à pompons?"

"Parce que le serpent il peut vous rendre la vie impossible..."

"Ca ne changera pas grand chose..."

"Pauvre Potter, un mouchoir?"

"Non ça va aller, le sucre d'orge suffira... merci..."

"Alors Potter, comme ça vous voulez une famille? Un? Deux? Trois bambins?"

"Un mec ça serait déjà pas mal..."

"Vous vous rendez compte que ça risque de vous limiter pas mal niveau progéniture?"

"Merci professeur, que ferais-je sans vous?"

"Pas besoin d'être sarcastique, je le suis assez pour deux..."

"Bon alors, cet apollon vous le voulez comment? Blond? Brun? Grand? Petit? Gryffondor?"

"Sans bonnet à pompons ça serait déjà pas mal je pense..."

"Très drôle..."

"Sinon je n'ai pas d'envie particulière, quelqu'un qui m'aime je pense... ça serait déjà bien."

"Tout le monde vous aime Potter, vous débordez tellement d'amour que ça en devient écœurant... c'est stupide ce que vous dites là..."

"Et pourtant je suis seul..."

"Vous êtes surtout stupide, bon va pour un petit copain à Noël... allez vous coucher maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas les cookies et le verre de lait pour le Père Noël."

"Snape?"

"Oui?"

"Vous faites définitivement très peur."

"Joyeux Noël à vous aussi monsieur Potter, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir."

Et faisant sauter une dernière fois Potter sur ses genoux, Snape fit disparaître le trône où il était assis et indiqua à son "invité" la sortie.  
Harry salua Pim's tout en évitant de regarder ses fesses rebondies, et fit un signe de tête à Snape qui venait de déposer son bonnet sur le comptoir.  
La cloche d'entrée sonna une dernière fois et Harry retourna chez lui. Drôle de soirée de Noël ma foi.

L'horloge indiquait neuf heures passée quand Harry se réveilla encore dans les brumes de son rêve. Étrange, il avait rêvé de Snape, Snape en Père Noël, Snape qui lui proposait des sucreries en le faisant sauter sur ses genoux... Snape qui faisait "ho ho ho"...  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de boire des bierraubeurre avant de se coucher..; ça devenait n'importe quoi ses rêves.  
Habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama, il se dirigea donc vers son salon, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à son sapin déjà illuminé... (consciencieux ces elfes de maison).  
Coup d'œil qui le força à s'arrêter net, et à passer deux trois fois la main sur son visage...

"SNAPE?"

"Joyeux Noël monsieur Potter!"

"Oui, je dois être encore en train de rêver... PLUS JAMAIS LES BIERAUBEURRE! PLUS JAMAIS!"

"Je vous sentais bien un fond alcoolique monsieur Potter, mais je vous rassure de suite ceci n'est pas un rêve, ceci est le matin de Noël."

"Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment."

"Vous voulez un thé?"

"Quoi?"

"Un thé, une infusion de feuilles de plantes préalablement séchées et souvent mélangées à de nombreuses écorces d'agrumes, un thé quoi..."

"Je sais encore ce qu'est un thé, mais vous ne trouvez pas que vous devriez plutôt me dire ce que vous faites ici?"

"Et bien vous allez certainement trouver cela comique, mais vu votre demande d'hier soir, le boss a trouvé judicieux de m'envoyer directement comme cadeau de Noël. Quand je disais que c'était le grand bordel ces fêtes."

"Vous? vous êtes mon cadeau de Noël?"

"Tadaaaaaaam."

S'effondrant sur le canapé le plus proche, Harry conjura la fameuse tasse de thé que Snape venait de lui proposer.

"J'ai dû vraiment être un très mauvais, un très mauvais garçon..."

"Je me tue à vous l'expliquer depuis près de dix ans monsieur Potter, voilà où ça nous mène tout ça. Et le pire c'est que je suis coincé ici pour toute la journée..."

"Vous rigolez?"

"Potter, je ne suis pas devenu un clown, je ne m'amuse pas à enchaîner des blagues au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué."

"Bon, attendez, on reprend... j'ai demandé un homme, quelqu'un qui m'aime et avec qui je puisse fonder une famille."

"Et sans bonnet à pompons..."

"Mise à part le bonnet vous serez d'accord avec moi qu'ils ont fait une grosse bourde là haut?"

"Ha mais je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, mais voilà, nous sommes ici, alors faisons en sorte que cette journée se passe le plus rapidement possible."

"Ça a l'air de vous amuser?"

"Ho détrompez-vous, mais j'avoue que par rapport à un doloris ou autre torture du Lord Noir, passer une journée avec vous ne m'effraie pas plus que ça... vous m'en excuserez..."

"Alors on fait quoi?"

"Je vous proposerais bien une partie de sexe endiablé mais je ne vous sens pas très chaud..."

"Pitiééééé..."

"Je rigole Potter, je rigole."

"Je croyais que vous ne rigoliez jamais."

"Je croyais que ne m'écoutiez jamais?"

"Je suis fatigué..."

"Un massage?"

"..."

"Aucun sens de l'humour ces Gryffondors..."

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prononce un seul mot. Snape sirotait son thé bien au chaud devant la cheminé pendant qu'Harry tentait discrètement de se pincer pour essayer de se réveiller.

"Ça ne marchera pas, on va s'étriper avant la fin de la journée. Vous me haïssez et je vous vois très bon client pour un Avada Kedavra. Cette situation est ridicule."

"Ecoutez Potter, vous allez vous prendre une bonne douche pendant que je préparerais le repas de ce midi. Après nous aurons une conversation d'adultes. Et normalement, si tout se passe bien, il n'y aura pas de blessés."

Grimaçant légèrement Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.. qui sait, il pourrait peut-être se noyer s'il se débrouillait bien.  
Après deux tentatives de noyades avortées, et un fracassage de crâne par glissade sur savonnette complètement raté, Harry sorti de la salle de bain propre et habillé.

Snape lui, finissait de mettre la table.

"Vous aimez le rôti de veau j'espère?"

"Je ne vous voyais pas cordon-bleu."

"La cuisine, les potions ce n'est qu'une question de proportions... et vu l'état de votre cuisine vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup évolué dans les deux matières."

"Vous pourrez partir à quelle heure?"

"Normalement à minuit ça sera bon."

"Encore douze heures?"

"Potter vous n'allez pas commencer à pleurer?"

"Je dois dire que pour l'instant je pense plus au suicide ..."

Finalement installés à table, le repas fut presque convivial, enfin dans les limites du possible.

En fait la conversation finie par être agréable et c'est quand Harry laissa échapper son premier rire qu'il se leva d'un bond complément horrifié. Il venait de rire à une blague de Snape, il avait même pensé un instant que Snape était... symp... sympat...haaaa sympathique!

Par Merlin!

"Ça ne va pas Harry?"

Depuis quand il l'appelait Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Potter si vous préférez, désolé d'essayer d'être cordiale."

"Ben n'essayez pas, vous faites peur!"

"Je sais vous ne cessez de le répéter depuis hier."

"Parce que depuis hier vous êtes effrayant, voilà pourquoi, j'ai fini sur vos genoux hier je tiendrais à vous faire remarquer."

"Et ça vous manque déjà?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Nan, sérieusement je vous sentais plus sensible à l'humour chez les Gryffondors!"

"ARRETEZ DE ME DRAGUER!"

"Je ne drague pas Potter, je suis aimable nuance. Si je voulais vous draguer vous seriez déjà coincé contre un mur ma langue dans votre bouche. Ho Merlin, ne faites pas semblant de vomir, c'est enfantin!"

"Mais je ne fais pas semblant! c'est, c'est .. haaaaaaaaaaa."

"Quel vocabulaire, vous êtes époustouflant..."

"Ecoutez on va faire quelque chose, je vais aller dans ma chambre, et vous, vous restez ici. Et à minuit je viendrais vous dire bonne chance pour le futur... ça vous convient?"

"Pas spécialement, mais puisque vous insistez..."

"Vous voyez une meilleure solution?"

"Alcool, drogue, sexe... que sais-je..."

"..."

"Je vous assure ça vous détendrait..."

"Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible sinon..."

Snape se leva finalement à son tour et s'approcha vers son ancien élève.

"Potter, vous savez que vous êtes très mignon quand vous paniquez?"

"Snape?"

"Là! voilà! Cette expression de chat apeuré, elle est tout bonnement... bandante..."

"SNAPE????"

"Viens là mon chaton, viens voir Papa Noyel"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Complément effrayé et totalement sur les nerfs, Harry venait de se réveiller en sursaut.  
L'horloge marquait 9h35 et on était le 25 décembre...  
Un cauchemar... une saloperie de cauchemar...  
A moitié remis, il se leva, grognant sur le fait que les bieraubeurre c'était pour de bon fini.  
Il se dirigea vers son salon tournant la tête pour apprécier son sapin encore allumé de la veille (il avait encore oublié d'enlever l'enchantement.) Il allait enfin pénétrer dans la cuisine quand il stoppa net arrêté par une tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"MALFOY????"

"Joyeux Noël Potty."

**The end :p**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Hum... voilà, voilà... _

_Donc pour ceux qui trouvent ça nul et creux c'est à gauche ( poussez pas y aura de la place pour tout le monde ), et pour ceux qui auraient trouvé ça drôle, n'ayez pas peur, allez à droite._

_Bon maintenant les deux groupes, soyez fou et appuyez sur le bouton en bas à gauche... ça n'enverra pas un message au père Noël, mais au moins ça me fera plaisir :p_

_Bisouxxx à tous!_

_Bonne fêtes de Noël et Bonne année!_

_Et surtout n'oubliez pas... vous avez été sage cette année?_

_Fannouille " Christmas time, cape time!"_

_P.S.: Si ça vous tente de lire un de mes os inédits, je serais planquée dans le **"Troisième Oeil spécial Os"**… :D_

_**"Prépare ton caleçon** **"** ( Hp/Dm) en est le titre... oui je sais... pas de commentaire merci :p_


End file.
